VGCW/2013-08-01
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-31 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 31st, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-08 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 8th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Meat, Sweets, and Educated Feet" Match' Matchup Winner Results Chun and Chie kick off (HAHA GET IT) the show, and when they're not using their legs, they seem to enjoy targeting each other's legs in kind. Chie gets the early upper hand, also mixing in submissions to her repertoire, then nailing Chun-Li with a Galactic Punt! But there's a long ways to go as Chun-Li kicks out early. A lengthy series of roll-up counters leaves the match unresolved still, but that's the signal for the Interpol officer to shine, using the Spinning Bird Kick, but Chie keeps alive. Chie lands another Galactic Punt from nowhere, but the match still continues. Chie's got the momentum in her favor now, almost exclusively sticking with the feet with a big roundhouse, a dropkick, and a two boots to the head to boot, but what is dead may never die, it seems. Chie uses a third Galactic Punt, but Chun-Li smartly slips out of the ring. Chie tries to chase her opponent down, only for Chun-Li to suplex Chie back into the ring, then nailing the Spinning Bird Kick! But Chie refuses to stay down, breaking out of Chun-Li's drag from the ropes, then using a hurricarana pin attempt. Chun flips it over, but Chie turns it right back again, getting the three-count to finish a thrilling opener! Other Plot Security Guard A walks into an unknown dressing room and tells the hidden person that it's time for her match. The mystery competitor doesn't seem thrilled and simply replies "Whatever." '"Whatever" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The mystery reveals itself to be Rinoa, who seems to have donned the clothes of an old flame, and maybe took more pieces of him than she bargained for. It's pretty even in the ring, but the true meat of the match emerges as a chair and ladder are pulled from under the ring, and soon later, a replica title belt and stairs get added to the mix. The rest of the match is a seemingly endless game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, but with a ladder, stairs, and belt, and the ladder seems to always win. The women destroy each other with the foreign objects, though they also have some moments of stealing the weapons constantly from each other. Rinoa splashes the bonus soda in Jade's face and tries to smack her with a ladder, but Jade takes it and sets it up away from the action in a possible moment of thought to switch to a career in design. After the ladder is used some more, they venture back into the ring, and Jade finishes Rinoa with the axe kick to get her first VGCW victory. Other Plot V.I.L.E.C.W. is backstage, where Dr. Gero seems a little worried about Carmen Sandiego's title loss and the loss of the Damsels of Distress. But Carmen thinks it's better this way as she can completely focus on the embezzlement. She mentions that Daisy is at a party harnessing her power, and also brings up Security Guard B's incident with the monster truck. Carmen sees this as an opportunity to deal with a spying witch issue. She anticipates her spy confronted her, but she'll have something in store... '"Comic Book Store Raid" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results She-Hulk is revealed as the newest addition to the roster, and also the first super-heavyweight of the Female Division. It's Samus and Morrigan to start it off, but Lara comes in and is forced to fight the green newcomer. Morrigan comes back in pretty quickly and holds her own with Lara. She heads over to Table-san and takes her shame, and Samus foolishly follows into double-team territory on the outside. Samus does decently against the Marvel/Capcom pair, but eventually yields to Lara. Lara gets in a fight with She-Hulk, and gets a splash from Shulk through Table-san! They switch partners, and Samus gets roughed up by Morrigan and Shulk switching off. Lara fares no better, getting the double-team treatment too. Samus comes back in with very visible pain and looks to make a comeback on Morrigan, but finds the fight difficult. She somehow keeps kicking out, but after taking a chokeslam from She-Hulk, it's all over. Other Plot Shaundi's on the couch backstage and Roll asks if she's okay. Shaundi's actually in an awful mood, considering Roll's finding success and she's always on the bad end of luck. Shaundi tells Roll of a Saints member who was a wrestler that can help her, so she's going to take some time off. She asks if Roll will be okay, Roll thinks she'll be fine. '“Like Father, Like Daughter?” Iron Woman Match' Matchup Winner Results After seeing her father's difficulty in an iron man match, Videl looks determined to redeem her father in the very same match type. Fortunately for the Satan family, she does a better job. The girls go back and forth, and halfway through the 20 minute match, it's still scoreless, but Videl is showing the effects of the match pretty heavily, holding her head. A minute later, Tifa locks a submission in, and we have our first fall as Videl taps out. She ties it back up at 1-1 2 minutes later after a chop to the head and pinfall, but the tie is quickly broken after Tifa throws a shoulder from the top rope. With 5 minutes to go, Videl uses a one-armed suplex to even it again at 2-2, surpassing her father's pinfall total from his match, but once again Tifa is quick to respond, using Final Heaven to go back up at 3-2. Videl gets in a race against the clock as Tifa tries to keep the match at her own pace to prevent a pin. The final minute arrives, and Videl is too drained to even go for a last pinfall attempt. Tifa nails Videl with a superkick and gets a last pin with 10 seconds to go, and the clock expires to make it a 4-2 finish. Other Plot The Witches Three are in the parking lot where Terra Branford is reacting negatively to the blackmail plot against Carmen Sandiego. Gruntilda Winkybunion tries to calm her down, saying they won't need to fight this way. Bayonetta asks what the deal was with the monster truck last week, Terra says she was just curious. Grunty shwos regret that she's not stealthy enough to take the cash, which seems to be the last show for Terra who wants no part of the scheme and leaves. Bayo tells Grunty to keep focusing on Carmen, and she'll get Terra calmed down for their match. '“Blasting Off Into the Sun" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Rydia and Jessie look matched up well coming into the match, both having their share of difficulties in getting victories. Rydia has the slight advantage, but Jessie doesn't back down. They get on the outside and James is initially satisfied with just watching, but Rydia's growing momentum starts to get to him. When Rydia throws Jessie outside, James slides in and removes one of the turnbuckle covers, then goes back outside and throws Rydia back in the ring. Rydia goes for a pinfall and James gets on the apron to complain, but the ref takes issue with that. James pulls out a steel chair in response and waits for the right time to use. He gets on the apron again to complain, and this time the ref has seen enough, ejected James from ringside! James angrily complies, going backstage while Jessie is forced to fight without support. After a couple of near falls from the Obamaroll, Jessie finally gets a big move in, nailing Rydia with a spear! But it's hardly enough to keep Rydia down, culminating in the summoner using a new form of Bio to pin Jessie and get a much-needed win. Other Plot Carmen is talking with Lightning backstage and goes right for the point, she wants Lightning to cash in the Money in the Bank. Before Lightning can even ask why, Carmen explains that Ivy Valentine humiliated her in their match. Lightning asks how, Carmen thinks the match speaks for itself. Lightning goes into damage control mode wondering how Ivy could do such a thing. Carmen says she thinks Lightning is capable of winning the belt and bringing it back under V.I.L.E.C.W.'s possession. Then a voice shouts from afar, it's Grunty! Lightning asks why she's here, but it seems Carmen expected this. Carmen tells Lightning that Grunty's been stalking her and her organization and also blames her for the monster truck incident. Lightning says Grunty owes them for a new car. Grunty wonders how Carmen expected her appearance, but Carmen takes off, telling Lightning to deal with the witch. '“Money Collection” Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Grunty is quite aggressive at the start, throwing Lightning into boxes that fly everywhere. Lightning looks to fight back, so Grunty retreats to a corner, where Lightning starts to pummel here. Grunty keeps at it, fighting Lightning back into a door. They fight back to the boxes, but then Lightning is against the wall. Grunty grabs the nearby door and slams it a couple of times right in Lightning's face. Lightning responds by throwing Grunty right at the door and opening it in her face too. Grunty ends the brawl with a huge suplex to lay out Lightning on the concrete. '"Baltimore Parkour" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Bayonetta and Chell lead off in the debut matches of their teams. Bayo gets a few moves in, but Chell quickly strikes back, putting a good early beatdown on the witch. Bayo soon yields to Terra, who gets right to work with a double-team powerbomb on Chell. She refuses to let Chell do anything to her, and Chell has no choice but to tag Faith in. The runner stands up for her team better, and while she's not able to discourage Terra, she has a dynamic back-and-forth with her foe. Chell comes back in and does a little better this time, but once again Terra hits another gear and uses a bunch of aerials. Unfortunately for Terra, she misses an aerial from the apron, and Still Alive takes advantage of this, getting Terra outside and whipping her around into the stairs and barricade. Terra is able to get the fight near her corner outside, and Bayonetta's attempt to finally help backfires as Faith gets her hard. Fatigue truly sets in for Terra at this point as Chell's offense takes over the match. Terra gets double teamed on the outside once more, and Bayo's response is to calmly walk over and whip everyone back into the ring. Order doesn't last long, and all four brawl outside once more. Bayonetta takes another brutal slam from Faith, but on the other side, Terra spears Chell through the barricade! In a show of honor, Terra picks Chell up to give her a chance, and Chell recovers to get back in the ring. Despite the barricade smash, she uses teamwork to keep Terra overwhelmed. Terra keeps taking damage, but suddenly she explodes with a burst of moves on Faith! She makes the hot tag to Bayonetta who uses Witch Time...and then instead of pinning, the lewd witch strips Table-san. It turns out to be a critical mistake, and she attempts to solo Still Alive, only to get shut down by Faith. Tack on the damage taken from Faith on the outside earlier in the match, and it proves too much. Faith gets the pinfall on Bayonetta while a heavily-damaged Terra is too slow to stop the pin, making Still Alive triumphant. Other Plot A fallen Lightning shows her surprise at being defeated by Grunty. The witch says she's stronger than she looks, then asks where Carmen went. Lightning says Carmen won't budge, as she's been trying to figure Carmen out herself but to no avail. Grunty realizes Lightning is actually against Carmen too, then offers to share her some news as the show closes. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-31 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 31st, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-08 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 8th, 2013}} Category:Exhibition Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tag Team Category:Iron Man Category:Backstage Brawl